1. Field of the Invention
The techniques disclosed herein relate to a system and method for integrating one or more resource servers for one or more types of devices. In particular, the techniques relate to a unified server for managing a heterogeneous mix of devices.
2. Description of the Background Art
Consumers have a variety of consumer electronic devices to choose from. A problem arises, however, because many of these devices have different user interfaces and users find it confusing and difficult to adjust. For example, devices can have different usage paradigms, ranging from credentials for individual logins to group logins and different portals to access device usage sessions, documents, or content in general. In addition, each device has a different application programming interface (API) for both the device itself and its backend resulting in a need to learn different APIs and API styles for each device to be able to employ them in different solutions.
It is also difficult to update the devices' backends because each device has a different backend or server that the customer has to install and manage if hosted privately, or interface with if used publicly. Since each device has a different backend, the user has to update each device backend separately. Furthermore, the data about each device resides in a separate system resulting in device data fragmentation and eliminating the opportunity to correlate device data.